Microelectromechanical (“MEMS”) mirror assemblies are used in many applications to shape and/or steer one or more beams. These MEMS mirror assemblies include a plurality of individually controllable micromirrors.
Unfortunately, existing MEMS mirror assemblies are not easily scaled to smaller dimensions due to net increase in “hinge spring forces” per mirror area. This necessitates a large increase to the external forces required to move the mirrors leading to additional stress and strains with reduced control and micromirror distortion and deformation during movement.